


after hours

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Fighting Kink, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pining, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of pining, lots of sparring.</p><p>Also: minor Hunk/Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this work was last edited sometime in 2016, but ehh, recently fandom has been really,,, rowdy? so it's now two years later, and i'm making some edits in this first chapter, ahaha.. if you've read the rest of this thirstfest, don't worry, it's not a really big change to the entire story (or lack of, bc porn dominates all, heh)
> 
> hope you enjoye~~

 

"How long did you say you going to stay here?" Keith says, arms folded over his chest. " _Again?_ "

"Aw, come on," Lance pleads, splayed arms and legs out on the floor. "I'm only just about to reveal the big twist. Can't you at least act a little bit interested?"

"It's late," Keith says, a tired sigh escaping his lips. "You should really return to your quarters. We've still got training tomorrow."

Somehow, he doesn't know how this entire arrangement started, and yet it's happening all the same. Lance just came barging into his room one night whisper-screaming about coming in on Hunk undressing and preparing to shower, and how he didn't quite dislike it and that he hasn't been the same since and how he doesn't know what to do, how to deal, who to tell, and Keith was the only other person closest to his age that should understand how testosterone works, and here they are, a couple of weeks later, "late-night talk buddies" except it's all really just an elaborate and lengthy Lance monologue while Keith sat polishing his blade in a corner.

"Okay, fine," Lance says, voice rising to a slight falsetto as he begrudgingly gets up from the floor. "You got me, there's no twist-- I didn't make a move, I wasn't the smooth, suave Cassanova everyone knows me to be during that time, I just-- blacked out, in a way, I mean, he was looking into my eyes! He--"

"Thanks, here's your way out," Keith deadpans, a hand making a grand gesture of his door.

Lance narrows his eyes at him, but hunches his way out, anyway. He's at least aware that he's overstayed his welcome-- for the fourteenth day in a row now.

The door slides close behind him, and Keith finally hears peaceful silence come back into his room.

He sighs.

It's not as if he's a coldhearted emotionless teen whose only hobby is polishing a single blade over and over-- on the contrary, he feels _too much_ , and embarrassingly only about a particular person in their immediate vicinity, and everything Lance has been spewing has hit very close to home. 

A suckerpunch of strawberries and kittens and rainbows when he sees Hunk smile? A tiny tickle to his side when their fingers connect for the smallest fraction of a second? A shower of stars and fireworks exploding in his eyes when Hunk pulls his helmet off and tips his head back in the process? Lance might talk a little bit too much, but within these four walls, he has been all truth, all raw honesty.

And he might not say it aloud, but Keith knows these emotions as if they were his own.

Because he feels them everyday, ever since Shiro happened a second time in his life.

He feels them in every tap to the shoulder, every glance sent his way, in every breath spent to say his name. He feels them in tidal waves, sometimes in light rain prickling his skin.

Without preamble, Keith's face heats up like a furnace, massive energy radiating from every pore in his body, making him sweat even in regulated temperatures. It's going to be impossible to try and sleep this off, he'll at least be awake for an entire hour or more.

 _Tsk_ , he thinks, as he grabs his jacket and goes out for a walk. One quick lap around this floor, just enough to calm himself down.

The other paladins had already gone to retire to their quarters, and the halls vibrated with a silence that provoked thinking, the kind that Keith had found a little annoying given the fact that isolation only gave way to darker thoughts.

He’d rather not think about how fucked up he was when Shiro was gone. He’d rather not think about how close he was to being blunt about his feelings with Shiro before the Kerberos Mission. He’d rather not think about Shiro only seeing him as a kouhai from the garrison, and nothing more. He’d rather not think about the amount of courage it actually needs to confront this.

Keith absolutely just hates thought-provoking silences.

Then, as if summoned by Keith’s thoughts alone, Shiro suddenly appears from behind a mechanized door, apparently coming out of a bath after his routine after-hours simulations in the training deck.

Keith visibly flinches. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or scared at being alone with Shiro in the silence. The simultaneous desire and repulsion to be seen is just maddening, like a high school crush. Also, the fact that Shiro isn’t wearing a top and only has a towel lazily slung around his broad shoulders – barely even concealing his pink supple nipples – adds up to the list of why Keith thinks the universe is being unfair towards him.

“Hey,” Shiro smiles that dazzling lopsided grin that never fails to put the butterflies in Keith’s stomach.

“Hey,” Keith echoes, suddenly lacking originality and creativity to form his own sentences, or to start a conversation.

“It’s kind of late, isn’t it?” Shiro asks, the smile still on his face. If it was another person, Keith would think they were probably hinting at something immoral being committed, but because it was Shiro, well it just means what it means.

“Yeah, I’ve been doing what the Princess has been telling us. You know, bond with the team and stuff,” he shrugs. Technically, he’s not really lying. At least, not totally.

“Yeah, I guess it’s good that you’re spending time with Lance,” Shiro says, leaning back on the wall. Keith’s brow imperceptibly twitches at Shiro specifying a team member. “Better to see you guys being friendly than fighting all the time.”

“Sure,” Keith’s face is flooded with relief seeing Shiro’s innocent smile. At the back of his mind, he feels a little disappointed. Maybe it would have been better if Shiro knew he was playing hooky with Lance instead of literally ‘being friendly’. At the very least, Shiro would know he was gay, and Part One of his confession would be done with.

“Recently, we haven’t been sparring anymore,” Shiro suddenly says in relation to the topic of team bonding, and in his brown eyes Keith can see him reminiscing about their time as senior and junior cadets in the garrison.

But of course. Sparring has been the closest Keith has been physically with Shiro – sweaty skin against sweaty skin, the air electrifying with every time their blows find the other – it was both pleasure and torture simultaneously attacking him, and Keith doesn’t know if he can handle that much for more than two minutes. And with his own desires growing stronger with each tick, Keith is pretty sure he can’t promise he won’t grow a boner.

“Well, if you want to, I can maybe join you after hours or something,” Keith shrugs, eyes cast at the wall. _Idiot_ , he tells himself right after. “Just like old times.”

Keith can’t help but notice the evident smile materializing on Shiro’s handsome face. To be quite honest, he can’t help but notice every little change in Shiro’s expressions.

“Just like old times, huh?” Shiro lightly scratched the tip of his nose with his index finger. “I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Keith says, and proceeds to walk towards the direction of his quarters.

“See you tomorrow, then,” Shiro says, and he, too, walks away.

The silence ensues, and Keith isn’t sure if he’s hearing Shiro’s steady footfalls, or his own heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is the result of watching bjj and grappling techniques on youtube  
> (hence some of the terminology here)  
> istg i apologize for sexualizing those BUT thinking about sheith sparring is really messing with my head im so sorry  
> pls find it in your hearts to forgive the sinful me

Keith is surprised he’s gone two and a half weeks of sparring with Shiro without exposing a boner. Miraculously, he has survived the worst (or best, he can’t decide), which was getting locked into a guillotine and maneuvered into a crucifix sweep by Shiro, and he couldn’t decide if he was losing air because of Shiro’s mastery of the chokehold, or because it was a position that made the Black Paladin turn him over and mount him right on his midsection.

Regardless, Shiro gradually pulling out some krav maga, Brazillian Jujitsu, and basic grappling techniques on him should have been the warning signs that he was going to be pinned down in closed guard and mounting positions much more often. Basically, he was going to get more intimate in his physical exercises with Shiro.

So now, during the 18th day since he had signed up for sexual tension hell, Keith feared that all his erogenous zones were lit a very bright green.

 

 

For the fourth time in within the hour since they started sparring, Keith finds himself sandwiched between the cold metal of the floor and the oddly pleasant weight of Shiro’s body on top of him. Like the previous times, he was taken by surprise and got the air knocked out of him, but it was all for different reasons than one would expect from someone who was getting continuously pummeled – Shiro is practically rendering him _breathless_.

The first time he was pounded to the floor, Shiro’s elbow had pressed onto his chest to restrain him, the rest of their body and limbs locked and intertwined, and Keith was momentarily confused if it was the ceiling lights or a halo on Shiro’s head that made his former senior cadet _shine_. He swore he had gasped, and Shiro just chuckled, a small coy gesture that slowly nipped on Keith’s sanity and carnal restraint.

He wished he was wearing metal pants, or at least a brick underwear, but despite his mental complaints to the universe, he let himself be pinned down three more times.

If he had thought that constant exposure to Shiro’s physical albeit non-sexual touch would gradually desensitize him, he was dead wrong.

His desire for Shiro was like fire, and the target of the desire himself was the ultimate fuel.

He feels so ignited that the mere sensation of Shiro’s breath on his bare neck when he’s locked in a chokehold might set him alight.

This time, Keith finds himself facing the floor – his stomach (and half-erection) flat on the tiles, hands tied behind him in the firm grip of Shiro’s strong fingers, his midsection locked in place by what was definitely _Shiro’s ass_ on top of _his_ – and he swears that this time, a very suggestive and shameless sound successfully escapes his lips.

Keith’s eyes widen; the realization hits him like a ton of bricks, and his body tenses in what he hopes Shiro would mistake as his effort to break free.

That seems impossible now.

Keith knows that simple little moan was a dead giveaway; raw, irrevocable, undeniable. He can’t decide if the fact that he can’t see Shiro’s current expression was either a curse or a blessing.

Unexpectedly, Shiro begins to slowly move his pelvis, consequently pressing and moving Keith’s midsection – and the movement causes his shaft to grind on the fucking floor. Keith’s breath hitches at the sensation, and his shoulders and back tense up once again.

_Fuck. Not good._

Keith feels Shiro shift his weight once more, and this time, he feels a hot puff of air against his ear. Shiro’s voice sounded profoundly abysmal, and came out in a semi-whisper, as if they weren’t already alone in the training deck.

“You okay, buddy?”

The way it was uttered made Keith’s whole body feverish and prickly; what the fuck was even going on, he can’t quite fathom, not with all the blood draining from his brain and accumulating to a fixed point between his legs. Where was a chastity belt with an iron lock when he needed one? Apparently those didn’t exist out in space. At the very least, he has yet to see any.

In response to the Black Paladin’s ecstasy-inducing tone and rhetorical question, Keith does a whole body maneuver and surprises Shiro – and this split second delay of his reflexes was all the Red Paladin needed, and it is his turn to grapple Shiro down by clasping both legs firmly around his torso, and using this unconventional grip to reverse their positions, this time with Keith doing a full mount on Shiro’s trim midsection. He crouches down and pins Shiro’s wrists beside his head, metal and human skin both warm in his own clammy fingers.

Yes, he is using his body, particularly his _ass_ , to lock Shiro in place.

Yes, his erection is completely visible from this viewpoint.

Yes, he is finally the one who’s on top.

No, Shiro is not looking down on his boner, and is instead looking intensely from his eyes and mouth.

Keith can feel his sweat trickling down his forehead, matting his hair onto moist skin, dropping down onto Shiro’s heaving chest. They lay there for a while, only staring, catching their breaths, unmoving. Keith swears he can just grind his pelvis against Shiro, like what the sneaky handsome bastard had just done to him, but he _doesn’t_.

He doesn’t make a move until Shiro _allows_ it.

Then, with the suddenness akin to lightning striking the earth, the signal is dropped.

The corner of Shiro’s mouth turn up into a wide grin – and he angles his face up, and meets Keith’s.

And in that moment, Keith is ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if my writing of the action is real crappy  
> if you want to have a clear visual of some of the terms here (like crucifix sweep or guillotine), feel free to look it up on youtube with the keywords 'bjj' / 'krav maga' / 'chokehold techniques'  
> and istg they look so intense and intimate /screams  
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are love xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slacked off at work again bc this plot bunny had to be written  
> (don't slack off tho, that is BAD - except maybe i was still productive but in something non work-related)  
> also, thank you so much for the positive response!! hope you enjoy this xoxo

And in that moment, Keith is ablaze – at least his forehead is, with what his brain registers as shock and pain packed in Shiro’s sudden headbutt.

Keith’s momentary shock is also all that Shiro needed – all that staring was to bait Keith into thinking the fight was over, and he was caught like a moth drawn to a flame – and using his own weight, Shiro advances, drawing himself up and pinning Keith down once again onto the tiles. With the younger paladin’s hands still on his wrists, Shiro locks Keith’s arms into place using the bulk of his elbows and forearms, his knees folded around Keith’s sides.

Despite Keith’s initial surprise, his legs never left Shiro’s midsection, his ankles still clasped behind the top of his pelvis. Keith swears he is close to losing it completely with the way he is currently held down under Shiro’s pressing weight, his groin situated dangerously close to Shiro’s chiseled stomach.

In this moment, Keith is absolutely certain that he is done; the air seems suffused with too much uncontrolled testosterone coupled with Shiro’s raging pheromones. Besides, twisting and squirming to get himself out from under Shiro is just a sure fire way to grind himself against the heated body of Black Paladin – in other words, _certain death_.

Keith’s head lazily angles to the side in defeat, inadvertently exposing his bare neck and bobbing adam’s apple to Shiro, sweat glistening on his skin under the ceiling lights. Keith feels himself buzz with electricity and heat where Shiro’s raspy breathing made contact on the skin of his neck and jawline, all the way to his exposed clavicle.

He swears, if Shiro is actually tempting to arouse his carnal desires by mere breath play and intimate grappling holds, he is going to _combust_.

And yet the universe tantalizes him yet again.

Shiro loosens his hold on Keith’s arms, and slowly rises up.

“Five to one. I think that about concludes our session for today,” he smiles, and Keith mentally battles himself to unclasp his legs from Shiro’s torso.

 

 

“And am I wrong in thinking that _that_ wasn’t a blatant invitation for sex already?” Lance blurts beside Keith, his voice laced with disbelief. It’s an hour after dinner and they are free to lounge around after a whole day’s worth of training and battle strategy-making, and Keith had pulled Lance inside the currently empty training deck for a quick retelling of the previous night. After all the feelings-dumping Lance has done on him, Keith feels he at least deserves to be heard this time.

“Sssshhhh,” Keith hisses through gritted teeth, his hand scrunching up the front of Lance’s face. He was already rethinking ever telling him, regret coming in fast like last night's dinner before he met up with Shiro for their session.

“What the hell, man?” Lance says, slapping Keith’s hand away. “Not on the face! Not on my breathtakingly handsome face—”

“One more word and I _will_ pound your face—”

“Dude, my man, chill for a minute,” Lance archs a reprimanding eyebrow at Keith. “We are literally the only people here right now.”

“Shiro might come by any minute now,” Keith says, his arms folded over his chest.

“Soooo, you’re still up for another night of _desperately-trying-not-to-grab-his-party-stick_?” Lance narrows his eyes mischievously at Keith.

“… okay, that was a pretty good one,” Keith nods his head, but still punches Lance in the gut anyway. “How is it with Hunk, by the way?”

The mention of the Yellow Paladins’s name puts a bright red tint on Lance’s dark complexion, and he visibly freezes for a moment. Keith knows just how crazy Lance is about Hunk’s mechanic’s hands, the way his hair falls over his face when he’s inspecting some damaged reactor undercarriage or a busted thermal pipe, how his biceps feel when he locks Lance into a tight and endearing bear hug—

“Right, of course, you know me and my awesome top-notch courting skills,” Lance says, indifferently looking at his nails. “I think he’s about to find me much more interesting than an authentic Jerrhobian-made power converter on discount at the Space Mall.”

Keith has already amassed enough social skills to detect the hint of sarcasm in Lance’s voice, so instead of prying, he taps his hand against the other teen’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“We’ll get there, Lance.”

“Yeah,” Lance says, huffing out a sigh.

Suddenly, the mechanized doors slide open, and Shiro graciously walks in, igniting and electrifying the air Keith is breathing.

“Oh, care to join us, Lance?” Shiro smiles with a look of pleasant surprise.

“And ruin my nightly facial treatment routine? I guess I’ll pass,” Lance says, and he struts his way out the door. “Hasta la later, peeps. Lance out!”

“I guess it’s still you and me then,” Shiro says as he watches the door close behind Lance’s receding silhouette. Then he proceeds to take off layers of his armor and clothing until only the tight fitting grey muscle shirt and black tights remain, flimsy pieces of clothing that Keith is suspiciously sure were specifically meant to challenge his groin.

“Ready to go, buddy?” Shiro smiles as he puts a hand over his shoulder blade and catches it in his other hand behind his back. Keith burns this delicious image into his mind; Shiro flexing his arms, biceps stretching and going rigid with tension, pectoral muscles becoming taut and seemingly threatening to rip his shirt off.

Keith swallows hard, and half-squeaks, “Yeah, ready.”

And yet he’s pretty sure he isn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this took a while to update  
> thank you for clicking on this!

Keith managed to pin Shiro down thrice before getting pummeled for the fifth time that night. It is a feat, considering how madly his groin was responding to Shiro’s every move – every muscle flex, each breath he made, each tightly packed blow directed at Keith were all making a miracle in the middle of the Red Paladin’s legs. Any minute, Keith was sure he would detonate.

They now end in another full-body lock, Keith on all fours with Shiro’s burly limbs twisted around his muscular yet slender ones _from behind_ , crotch pressed precariously close against Keith’s ass that no air can pass in between them, and his chin snuggly yet firmly placed on the crook of the Red Paladin’s exposed neck. Keith can literally feel every rise and fall of Shiro’s broad chest against his back.

The heat of Shiro’s breath on increasingly sensitive skin below his jaw sends chills down from his spine to his pelvis, making his chest rumble with the tormenting pleasure it brings. His entire body trembles, not because of the desire to break free, but exactly due to the ecstasy-inducing sensation of Shiro’s warm sweaty body aggressively and eagerly spooning him.

Locked under Shiro like this, Keith feels a little too lightheaded, a little too hopeful, and most definitely a little too _horny_.

His torso clenches, packs with coiled suppressed heat that pools into the bottom of his stomach. There is just no escaping this madness, and the only way to get this done with is to give in to it. After all, there was already a clear winner in today’s sparring session, and yet they were still attached to the other like lock and key.

Which is why Keith decides to throw all reason out the window, and leave everything to wild, almost bestial, instinct.

He begins to grind his hips against Shiro.

Shiro’s black tights aren’t exactly made of a thick material, and with a little probing with his ass, Keith is able to easily locate the voluminous mass of Shiro’s phallus and testicles. The pleasant discovery makes his whole body shiver, tilt his neck upward, and elicit a raspy gasp from deep within his chest.

If Shiro was still planning to mess with him despite the overwhelming clarity of the message, Keith knew he had to pull his own move.

 _This_ was his own form of invitation.

The agonizingly slow grinding gradually evolves into a vibrato, and Keith’s body sings harmoniously against Shiro’s, encouraged by the fact that Shiro hasn’t let go if him yet despite this sudden change from sparring to shameless one-sided dry humping. He doesn’t stop, not unless Shiro gives any indication of wanting to stop, then suddenly—

Keith hears a rather gratified yet impatient grunt behind him. The signal is finally dropped.

Without warning, Shiro’s body moves – on top and enveloped around Keith, Shiro begins to rhythmically pump and rub his pelvis into the valley between Keith’s mounds. Now that his leader was – _fucking finally_ – actively joining him, Keith releases all safety precautions and lets himself loose; he stops biting his lower lip and allows himself to gasp, pant, and moan as loudly as he wants, saliva dripping down his lips to his chin. Behind him, Shiro openly growls low into his ear as they both grind greedily and hungrily against each other.

 _Wow, is this really happening?_ Keith thinks wildly, and yet the heat accumulating fast in the pit of his stomach tells him that _yes_ , he really is being dry-humped to the moon and back. Despite the fact that he’s already had sex and mutual masturbation before with different male partners after he realized he was gay, _this_ feels entirely new and much more… erotic. This time, he feels as if he’s a virgin again – embarrassed, insecure, afraid, and yet enormously curious, excited, eager, and infinitely horny.

Keith isn’t sure which part of him will explode first – his brain or his aching and totally ignored erection trapped inside the confines of his training pants.

With his arms and legs still bound by Shiro’s airtight grip, Keith isn’t given full authority to govern his own movements, and he can only be aggressively spooned to ecstasy without the luxury of touching himself. And he doesn’t find it entirely bad.

Gradually, his breathing becomes quicker and faster, joining in the rhythm of the pounding of Shiro’s strong hips against his buttocks, sticky sloppy fluids spreading and staining where their clothes are making hot friction against each other. Keith arches his back against Shiro’s chest as he moans loudly into the night air, and marvels at how he fits snugly into the larger man like a hand to a glove. When he feels a strong set of teeth sink into his skin – right on the spot between his neck and shoulder – Keith suddenly jerks his head up and moans even deeper and louder. The contradicting sensations of both pain and pleasure makes his chest rise and his heart beat faster, and he just knows that he is so close, so very _fucking close_ , and he feels so pathetic because they haven’t even taken their clothes off, and yet this intense grinding has already gotten him so undone—

Keith’s chest flutters, and he feels it coming and it does – waves of packed heat rush out from his belly and into the fabric of his training pants, white cum tearing through the fabric stretched around his exploding erection – and he madly growls his pleasure into the room without any inhibition as his body trembles violently against the bulk of Shiro’s warm physique.

Keith’s eyes shut tight as his pelvis continues to burst, and without preamble, he gasps Shiro’s name over and over, tongue lolling out and saliva dripping out of his mouth; not a tick later, Shiro joins him in gut wrenching ecstasy, muscles tightening all around Keith in unmuted tension, and then the most awaited release.

Shiro growls even louder, his voice raucous with lust and impatience as he pounds even harder against Keith, decorating his backside with his delicious sinful honey, as his own body shivers with mind blowing ejaculation.

The world seems to fall around Keith, and they both collapse in a heap on the cold metal floor, sweaty body over sweaty body, both spent and heaving even without actually having penetrative sex yet. _Yet_ – Keith still hangs on to that.

The room is silent except for the sound of two people catching their breaths, and with the steamy cloud in his mind gradually evaporating into consciousness, Keith realizes with a jolt that – it’s over. This intimate, heated moment of passion is over. He can’t help but wonder about what comes after.

He doesn’t have to wonder for too long.

A warm hand suddenly snakes around his belly and stops at the edge of the garter of his pants, unmoving. _Tantalizing_.

Keith swallows hard.

Wordlessly, he holds Shiro’s hand, and guides it down further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck the pronoun game but it was fun writing this! thank you for reading!  
> also, kudos/comments are <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp this took a little longer to update  
> thank you so much for following this almost-porn lmao

Now that the beast has been unleashed, pulling it back into the darkness of hidden desires is impossible. Keith has lain himself bare, in more ways than one, for Shiro to see all of him, all of what he _wants_ , _hungers_ , _needs_ , and all he is willing to offer in return.

It has been three nights since they drowned in each other’s touches for the first time, bathed in each other’s heat and drank from the sickly sweet honey of pleasure and mind-melting passion; and now Keith finds himself in a situation that a week ago he probably never thought would have been possible.

It’s just after their usual sparring session; bodies slick and wet with perspiration, chest heaving and heart pounding, both more than aware of their own and each other’s anatomies. Keith wonders why this time Shiro has gone back to the tantalizing game of cat-and-mouse, touching but not quite touching, tasting yet not quite savoring. Keith thinks it’s the end of the night after the session has ended, thinks that Shiro _still_ won’t have his ass for the taking, when suddenly, the Black Paladin lightly touches his slender bicep, a sensation that sends electricity and heat to his entire body.

Shiro visibly swallows; his adam’s apple bobs in his throat in a way that makes Keith want to just bite his neck and suck on it.

With half-lidded eyes and a low voice that twists Keith’s insides into tight knots, Shiro half-whispers:

“Join me in the shower?”

 

 

The compulsion to lay himself bare in front of Shiro is compelling. There is no logical reason to it – he just wants for Shiro to _stare_. There’s something in his bloodstream that is making him incredibly bold, and he actually wants to be _seen_. He strips his clothes, and piece by piece, they drop into a heap on the floor. The only thing that doesn’t drop are their gazes – eyes dutifully locked on each other as Keith reveals himself, one piece of clothing at a time.

Shiro’s eyes only leave his once the boxers fall down – Shiro’s eyes drop down as well, but he sure as hell isn’t looking at the floor where the discarded pieces of clothes now lay, irrelevant and forgotten. Instead, they are locked on to Keith’s overly sensitive midsection, like a hawk eyeing its prey. Unconsciously, Shiro licks his lips, moistening it, making Keith’s heart jump inside his ribcage.

Also making him remember that they haven’t kissed. Not _yet_.

In the silence that ensued, Keith’s already half-erect phallus continued to swell, slowly becoming engorged with the sensation of Shiro’s predatory eyes on it.

Keith swallows, and with his heart beating out of his chest like a locked prisoner banging on bars, he trudges the short space that is separating him from Shiro. Wordlessly, with eyes still locked onto each other, he stops just right in front of him, breathless, his gaze conveying all that needs to be said: _Can I_?

Shiro bites his lower lip and slowly takes Keith’s clammy hands in his own, leads the slender fingers under his shirt, letting Keith have a taste of his taut abdominal muscles with his fingertips. Keith lets out an audible sigh of pleasure as he navigates his way around every hardened curve, every embedded scar that mapped his leader’s torso; enjoys the split second feeling of Shiro’s stomach trembling as he found his navel; lets his palms wander further and around Shiro’s waist, caresses every jagged edge of the abrasions on his back, every smooth curve of his taut muscles.

Shiro’s eyes flutter close, hands softly grazing over and around Keith’s arms all the way onto his chest, where the Red Paladin’s heart is beating with a rhythm similar to his own. Human and metal palms move to stroke on Keith’s pectorals, tenderly scraping over his already hardened nipples, eliciting soft breathy moans from him.

Keith’s arms move down further, finding the edge of Shiro’s damp clothes, pulls it free over his shoulders, stripping him. Shiro’s pants go next, joining the discarded pile of clothes on the floor.

Now they stand naked before each other, basking in the majestic sight of the other’s anatomies. The cold air stirs Keith’s already leaking erection, yet inside him delicious heat is piling up in rich waves in the pit of his stomach.

Without breaking eye contact, he pulls onto Shiro’s bionic arm, savoring the warmth and slight vibration of the metal against his palm and fingers. Slowly, he walks backward with Shiro in hand, and just like that, they make their way into the showers.

Inwardly, Keith prays to every god he knows that he won’t slip on his footing and hit his head against the tiles and awkwardly die with his dick standing at full mast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! if you just wanna sheith, feel free to hmu on tumblr, this is the always inwardly screaming @eruriholic  
> kudos and comments are love <3 xoxo


End file.
